Field of the Invention. This invention relates to cut resistant fabric to be used in articles of protective clothing. The fabric is cut resistant by virtue of cut resistant synthetic fibers and metal fibers combined in a particular manner to afford comfort as well as protection.
Description of Related Art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,690; 5,248,548; 4,470,251; 4,384,449; and 4,004,295, all disclose the use of yarns having metallic fiber cores and high strength synthetic fiber wrappings to make fabrics used in cut resistant articles of clothing.
This invention relates to a cut resistant fabric made with at least one bundle of at least one yarn wherein the yarn comprises at least two strands: at least one of the strands in the bundle having a sheath/core construction with a sheath of cut resistant staple fibers and a metal fiber core; and at least one of the strands in the bundle having cut resistant aramid fibers and being free from metal fibers.